Et c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour
by Pattes-en-rond
Summary: 5ème année: Ivy est la meilleure amiE de Sirius, 6ème année: leur relation est tendue. Pourquoi? Et si Ivy voulait être plus qu'une amie pour Sirius? Mais c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour, Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, et bien plus encore...
1. Prologue

Hello hello.

Un SiriusxOC, parce qu'on aime tous ça. J'ai 6 chapitres écrits, alors j'attend votre avis pour savoir si je la continue ou pas ^^

* * *

En cette soirée d'automne, la nuit était bien avancée et tous les élèves de Poudlard dormaient déjà profondément lorsqu'un cri retentit dans le dortoir féminin des Gryffondors.

_ !

La jeune fille à l'origine de ce cri sauta hors de son lit et se précipita à l'autre bout du dortoir. Ses colocataires, réveillées en sursaut, se redressèrent dans leur lit. Une jeune fille rousse se leva et alluma la lumière.

_Ivy ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de crier comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement (et à juste titre) très énervée.

_Dans le lit ! Une araignée ! Enooorme ! répondit-elle pleine d'angoisse.

Lily Evans se dirigea donc vers le dit-lit tandis que les deux autres filles hésitaient entre rire et s'énerver contre Ivy pour les avoir réveillé pour rien.

_Premièrement cette araignée est minuscule, et deuxièmement ce n'est pas une vraie.

_Quoi ?

_Viens voir par toi-même !

Ivy hésita mais réussie finalement à contrôler sa phobie des araignées. Elle s'approcha lentement, très lentement, et resta cachée derrière Lily. En effet, cette araignée avait probablement été créée par un sort. Par un sort visiblement raté puisque le côté droit de l'araignée était bien vivant, alors que l'autre côté était simplement un bout de plastique noir.

_Tu vois ? Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

_Je suis désolée les filles, vraiment, mais je pensais que…

_Que c'était une vraie, on a compris, t'inquiètes, répondit une petite brunette qui se prénommait Alice.

_Je me demande bien qui a pu… commença Lily, pensive. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un nouveau cri retentit. Un cri de colère cette fois :

_SIRIUUUS BLAAAACK !

Et avant que quiconque ait pu la retenir, Ivy dévalait déjà les escaliers, telle une tornade blonde.

Elle gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir masculin quatre à quatre et se dirigea tout aussi vite vers la porte au bout du couloir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et n'alluma pas non plus la lumière, sachant pertinemment que le lit qui l'intéressait était droit devant elle. La jeune fille bondit dessus, réveillant du même coup son occupant.

_Hein ?...Mais qu'est-ce que…

Ivy tâtonna devant elle et tira d'un coup sec lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent l'oreiller. Elle se saisit du coussin comme d'une arme et entreprit de frapper le jeune homme qui se trouvait coincé sous elle.

_Espèce. D'idiot. Comment. As-tu pu. ME. Faire ça. Idiot. Salaud. Salaud. Tu vas. Me le. Payer.

Elle ponctuait chacun de ses mots par un coup qu'elle espérait le plus fort possible.

_Ivy ? Mais arrête, stoppe !

L'un des trois autres occupants de la chambre eut la bonne idée d'allumer la lumière, et Ivy s'arrêta dans son élan, le coussin levé à bout de bras.

Sirius Black, qui se trouvait en-dessous, regardait mi-effrayé mi-amusé son amie qui était à califourchon sur lui. Elle baissa les bras, une lueur de fureur dans les yeux. Même avec ses joues rougissantes et ses cheveux tout éparpillés sur ses épaules, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie.

En effet, Ivy était toute débraillée. Son débardeur remontait sur son ventre doré, une bretelle tombait sur son épaule, l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux auparavant avait disparu dans la bataille, laissant place à un grand fouillis blond et ses joues étaient toutes rosies par l'effort.

_Bonsoir Ivy, lança Remus Lupin, le garçon qui avait allumé la lumière. Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

_Ce qu'il a fait ? Il a ensorcelé, très mal d'ailleurs, un bout de plastique noir, afin qu'il se transforme en araignée et l'a placé dans mon lit ! Voilà ce qu'il a fait.

D'un point de vue général, cette petite farce ne vaut sûrement pas la peine que l'on réveille tout un château et que l'on se jette sur un garçon en pleine nuit, afin de le battre à coups de coussin. Mais il était bien connu que la plus grande peur de Sullivan Watts, dit Ivy, était les araignées. Et cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu pas mal de moqueries de la part de ses amis lorsqu'ils l'avaient appris puisque normalement, Ivy Watts n'avait peur de rien. Sauf des araignées donc.

_C'est vraiment de mauvais goût ça Patmol, couina Peter d'une voix endormie.

_Je trouve ça plutôt marrant moi, renchérit James qui se fit ensuite tout petit lorsqu'Ivy lui lança un regard noir digne d'une tueuse avant de se reconcentrer sur Sirius.

_Je peux te dire mon cher Sirius, que tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait. J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque ! Tu aurais eu ma mort sur la conscience et mon fantôme serait venu te hanter toute ta vie, je t'aurais harc…

Sirius la fit taire en lui chatouillant le creux des hanches, sachant pertinemment que c'était le point sensible de la jeune fille. En essayant de s'extraire de son étreinte, Ivy bascula sur le côté et tomba du lit, entrainant son ami avec elle. Une seconde plus tard, les deux jeunes gens riaient, étendus par terre.

_Allez, pousse-toi, tu m'écrases, lança Ivy entre deux hoquets, tout en essayant de se dégager de sous le jeune homme.

Sirius se releva sur les coudes et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux en souriant.

_Excuse-moi, dit-il d'un ton désolé qui n'avait rien de sincère.

_On verra, mais maintenant relève-toi ! Tu m'écrases. Tu devrais songer à moins manger le soir, ça devient inquiétant.

Sirius obéit en lui tirant la langue, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur l'épaule.

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé les garçons, je vais vous laisser finir votre nuit tranquillement.

_Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir débarquer à une heure du matin ma chère, répondit James.

_Bonne nuit, à tout à l'heure !

_A tout à l'heure Ivy !

_Bonne nuit.

La Gryffondor repartie donc dans son dortoir, sa vengeance toute trouvée. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, ses amies s'étaient déjà rendormies, et elle se glissa sous ses draps en silence.

_Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés, murmura Lily si bas qu'Ivy n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

_Comment ça ?

Mais Lily s'était endormie, Ivy haussa les épaules, bien que personne ne puisse la voir, Lily avait sûrement parlé dans son sommeil.

* * *

Alooors? :)


	2. I'm running for my life

Et le chapitre deux à la suite parce qu'un prologue tout seul c'est naze :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin s'avéra être un samedi pluvieux. Pourtant cela ne découragea pas Ivy qui se leva comme à son habitude un peu avant sept heures alors que ses amies dormaient toujours. Elle troqua son pyjama contre un ensemble de survêtements, chaussa ses baskets et descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre son compagnon de jogging, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne viendrait pas courir ce matin-là, probablement trop fatigué pour se lever. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se décida à partir seule. Elle sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la statue d'un chevalier sans-tête derrière laquelle se dissimulait un passage secret qui lui permettrait de sortir du château sans se faire remarquer par le concierge. En effet, il n'était pas toléré que les élèves partent se promener seuls de si bon matin. Ivy tira l'épée du chevalier vers elle et la statue pivota, dévoilant une petite ouverture dans le mur de pierres. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et partir en trottinant tandis que la statue se remettait en place.

Le passage partait de l'étage où se trouvait le dortoir des Gryffondors puis un escalier en spirale menait à un tunnel qui passait sous le château puis sous-terre, si bien que lorsqu'on ressortait à l'air libre, on se trouvait à l'abris dans les arbres de la forêt interdite, et invisible du château.

Lorsqu'elle émergea du tunnel, Ivy frissonna. Une petite bruine fine tombait, accompagnée d'une brise fraîche, aussi accéléra-t-elle le pas pour se réchauffer. Elle respirait profondément l'odeur des feuilles mouillées qui s'élevait partout autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amies détestaient tant courir. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour se réveiller que celui d'aller se dépenser dans le silence apaisant de la forêt. Plus que d'entretenir sa forme physique, la course à pied était pour Ivy un bon moyen de se vider la tête, d'évacuer les tensions, de se concentrer uniquement sur les mouvements de son corps et sa respiration. Une journée qui ne commençait pas par un jogging, même court, était souvent synonyme de mauvaise journée pour Ivy qui était devenue une droguée de la course à pied.

Alors qu'une chaleur familière naissait dans ses cuisses, elle entendit un fort halètement derrière elle et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'un chien noir apparut à ses côtés, se calant sur son rythme. Ivy sourit :

_J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissée tomber ce matin.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la jeune fille et le chien était de retour à la sortie du passage qui les ramèneraient au château. Ivy ralentie sa course avant de s'arrêter complètement et commença ses étirements. A ses côtés, le chien noir disparu pour laisse place à Sirius qui s'étira aussi. En effet, le jeune homme était un animagus non-déclaré qui prenait donc la forme d'un chien. En général il accompagnait Ivy sous forme humaine, mais lorsqu'il devait la rattraper, comme ce matin, il préférait sa forme animale, qui lui permettait de courir plus vite. Dans ces cas-là, il courait devant son amie, revenait vers elle, s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle en l'attendant. Il se comportait comme n'importe quel chien qui va courir avec son maître. Quant à Ivy, elle était au courant de ce petit secret depuis sa cinquième année. Un jour où, comme ce matin-là, elle était partie courir, elle avait aperçu devant elle un magnifique cerf qui galopait, accompagné d'un chien noir. Cela l'avait déjà intriguée, mais qu'elle n'avait été sa surprise lorsque au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le cerf et le chien s'était arrêtés, et avait laissé place à James Potter et Sirius Black. Déboussolée par ce qu'elle avait vu, la jeune fille avait voulu tourner les talons et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais les deux garçons l'avaient aperçu. Après l'avoir rattrapée, ils lui avaient donc fait promettre de ne rien dire. Depuis, Ivy courait en compagnie de Sirius, parfois humain parfois chien.

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun des deux amis n'ouvrit la bouche, encore légèrement plongés dans l'état d'euphorie dans lequel la course les avait mis. De retour au château, ils montèrent se doucher rapidement puis descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner avec leurs amis.

_Voilà les grands sportifs, lança Peter en les voyant arriver.

_Je meurs de soif, déclara Sirius en s'asseyant avant de se servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche qu'il descendit d'un seul tenant.

_Ca ne te dérange pas de courir sous la pluie ? demanda Lily à son amie qui entamait un pancake dégoulinant de sirop d'érable.

_Au contraire, c'est ce que je préfère. Sentir les gouttes froides alors que notre corps est en surchauffe, c'est complètement grisant.

_Ou alors tu es simplement folle, renchérit Olivia, une autre de ses amies qui était une grande partisane du moindre effort.

Tout en mangeant, les Gryffondors réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen d'occuper ce samedi pluvieux.

_Je vous signale que l'entraînement de cet après-midi est maintenu, lança James, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Je sais que les conditions ne sont pas parfaites, mais notre premier match approche.

_J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra plus alors, répondit Sirius qui détestait voler sous la pluie.

_Vous me prenez déjà pour une folle parce que j'aime courir sous la pluie alors un entraînement ne va pas me tuer, rit Ivy, qui occupait une place de batteuse depuis sa quatrième année.

Après le petit-déjeuner Ivy et Lily montèrent chercher leurs affaires afin de commencer leurs devoirs. Profitant qu'elles soient seules dans leurs chambres, Ivy posa à son amie une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille.

_Tu sais Lily, tu parles en dormant.

La rousse la regarda en rougissant lorsqu'elle repensa au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là. Lily espérait n'avoir rien dit d'embarrassant, puisqu'elle avait rêvé d'un certain Maraudeur aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns cerclés de lunettes rondes, qu'elle était censée détester, mais avec elle avait été très proche dans son rêve.

_Ah bon ? dit-elle en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

_Quand je suis revenue me coucher, tu as dit quelque chose comme « c'est bien que vous vous soyez réconciliés" ou quelque chose comme ça.

La jeune fille rousse souffla d'apaisement.

_Je me souviens avoir dit ça, je ne dormais pas.

Son amie l'interrogea du regard.

_J'ai dis ça parce que, enfin, depuis la rentrée j'avais l'impression qu'avec Sirius, vous étiez en froid, que la situation était tendue, tu vois. Mais ça petite farce d'hier soir prouve bien que tout est revenu dans l'ordre, et j'en suis heureuse.

_Tu t'es inquiétée pour rien, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire forcé. Tout allait, et va toujours bien avec Sirius. Tu t'es fait des idées c'est tout.

Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Son amie avait raison. Durant les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, sa relation avec son ami avait été tendue, mais elle n'avouerait pour rien au monde la raison de cette distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux et que, à son grand soulagement, Sirius avait réussi à briser la veille.

_Désolée de m'être trompée alors. On y va ? demanda Lily, les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins.

_J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux avec Ivy, dit James à Sirius, avec qui il avait commencé une partie d'échecs.

_De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, l'air faussement étonné, bien qu'il savait parfaitement ce que son ami voulait dire.

_L'ambiance était un peu froide depuis la rentrée entre vous deux, non ?

_Non, répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

_Bon, répondit simplement le garçon à lunettes. Si son meilleur ami lui disait que tout allait bien, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire, aussi se concentra-t-il sur sa partie en oubliant cette discussion.

Sirius au contraire était ailleurs. La réflexion de James l'avait plongé dans des souvenirs de l'été qui venait de s'écouler.

Après le déjeuner, James, Sirius, Ivy ainsi que les autres joueurs de l'équipe se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch, la plupart en bougonnant. Après deux heures d'entraînement, le capitaine mit fin à leur calvaire et les félicita :

_Vous avez bien joué aujourd'hui, malgré le mauvais temps. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ivy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se précipita dans les vestiaires et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Elle avait une vengeance à accomplir. Elle se rendit à l'entrée du vestiaire des garçons et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ils étaient tous partis prendre une douche, elle avait le champ libre. Elle pointa sa baguette à l'intérieur et murmura :

_Accio vêtements de Sirius Black.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans ses mains, elle repartie vers le château d'un pas énergique, imaginant déjà la tête que ferait son ami lorsqu'il constaterait que ses vêtements avaient disparus et qu'il devrait rentrer en serviette au château, sous la pluie.

En arrivant dans la salle commune elle se dirigea vers ses amies qui discutaient, confortablement installées dans les gros fauteuils rouges de la salle.

_C'est quoi ça ? demanda Alice en pointant du doigt les affaires en boules que Ivy avait dans ses mains.

_Ma vengeance sur Sirius, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Elle jeta un regard à Lily pour voir si la préfète était fâchée et elle constata que malgré le regard de réprimandes qu'elle lui adressait, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

_Mais, alors il va rentrer… nu ? demanda Alice.

_Je lui ai quand même laissé une serviette, je te rassure, ria-t-elle en voyant sa timide amie dont le rouge montait aux joues.

Ivy balaya la pièce du regard en se demandant quoi faire des vêtements, et décida finalement de les cacher sous le canapé qu'elle partageait avec Olivia. Maintenant, elles n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du pauvre garçon, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un groupe de filles de cinquième année entra en gloussant et en chuchotant. Ivy tendit l'oreille. Il semblerait que ces jeunes filles aient croisé un maraudeur se promenant torse-nu dans le parc du château. Elle échangea avec ses amies un regard plein de sous-entendus. James arriva à son tour et adressa un grand sourire à la blonde lorsqu'il l'aperçut, en lui adressant un signe de félicitations, le pouce relevé. Mais il rangea bien vite sa main dans sa poche lorsqu'il vit son ami à ses côtés. Malgré l'ai décontracté qu'il essayait de se donner, les yeux du jeune homme lançaient des éclairs qui redoublèrent en croisant le regard d'Ivy. Sirius avait les mains crispés autour de sa serviette de peur qu'elle ne tombe et, d'une démarche qu'il voulait assurée, il s'avança vers celle qui l'avait mis dans une telle situation. Mais le beau brun fut interrompu en chemin par une grande fille aux cheveux ondulés châtains qui l'accosta, la poitrine en avant et les fesses en arrière.

_C'est le nouvel uniforme des joueurs ? Parce que dans ce cas, je vais peut-être commencer à m'intéresser au Quidditch, minauda-t-elle.

_Tu n'es pas une fan ? répondit-il en lui adressant l'un de ses fameux sourires charmeurs.

_En fait, je n'y comprends rien, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

_Je pourrais peut-être te donner une leçon particulière si tu veux ?

_Pourquoi pas ?

_Super. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller. A bientôt, dit-il en lui avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

S'il s'était retourné il aurait pu voir la fille sautiller vers ses amies qui la questionnaient, le regard admiratif, et envieux.

Pathétique, pensa Ivy. Elle avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de groupies aborder son ami, de même qu'elle avait l'habitude de le voir jouer le jeu, mais bizarrement aujourd'hui un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac et elle avait eu envie de percer les deux ballons qui tenaient lieu de poitrine à la fille durant tout leur échange.

_Sullivan !

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, menaça-t-elle Sirius.

_Je t'appellerais comme ça tant que tu n'auras pas rendu mes vêtements.

_Lesquels ? Ce que tu devrais porter en ce moment ? Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire, mais je ne sais pas du tout où ils peuvent être, répondit-elle en levant vers lui un regard innocent. Mais comme tu me fais de la peine, je peux t'aider à les chercher si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Ivy se promena quelques instants dans la pièce en soulevant les coussins, se baissant pour jeter un coup d'œil sous les fauteuils, sous le regard furieux de Sirius et celui amusé, de ses amies qui retenaient tant bien que mal leurs rires. Elle revint finalement vers eux et regarda sous les fauteuils de ses amies, puis sous le canapé où elle était assise quelques minutes auparavant.

_Je les ai ! C'est étrange, je me demande comment ils ont pu arriver là, dit-elle en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

_Tu te fiches de moi.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

_Je t'assure. Les filles, vous qui avez bossé là tout l'après-midi, vous avez remarqué quelque chose ?

Elles répondirent que non d'un signe de tête.

_Alors c'est un véritable mystère, ponctua Ivy.

_Allez, donne-moi mes fringues, je te pardonne. Et maintenant nous sommes quittes !

Elle lui tendit ses vêtements en souriant. Il monta se rhabiller, pour redescendre deux minutes plus tard. Entre-temps, Remus et Peter avaient rejoins James et les quatre filles. Le garçon à lunettes venait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et les deux autres Maraudeurs étaient hilares lorsque Sirius reparu.

_Au fait, qu'est-ce que Thompson te voulait ? lui demanda James en faisant allusion à la jeune fille qui l'avait abordé quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Que je lui donne des cours particuliers pour lui expliquer le Quidditch, répondit Sirius tandis qu'un sourire de prédateur se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je dois admettre que ton petit numéro aura au moins servit à ça, dit-il à Ivy.

_C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, admit Peter en regardant la fille qui se tenait toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce avec ses amies.

_C'est un canon tu veux dire, renchérit James.

_De toute façon, du moment que ça possède du monde au balcon, y'a que ça qui vous intéresse, trancha Lily, irritée par la réflexion de son brun à lunettes, mais qui restait tout de même polie.

James la regarda, honteux de constater que le seul et unique objet de son amour le prenait maintenant pour un obsédé.

_Je préfère encore avoir de petits seins et quelque chose dans la cervelle que d'être une idiote qui n'est pas foutue de comprendre deux règles de Quidditch, répliqua Ivy.

Alors le silence se fit et tout le monde la regarda les yeux ronds. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de réagir ainsi, et encore moins pour dire ce genre de choses.

_Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais j'ai devoir à terminer pour demain, ajouta-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

_Moi aussi, dit Lily en s'empressant de rejoindre son amie qui s'éloignait déjà, sous le regard médusés de ses amis. Et plus particulièrement de l'un d'entre eux.


	3. At Honey Duke's

Voilà le troisième chapitre. Un grand merci à Lisette, Ayanah et Hanataro-Chan pour leurs reviews. Cela me motive à continuer cette fic que, décidement, j'aime beaucoup!

* * *

Ivy pénétra en trombe dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Elle avait l'impression que durant quelques minutes, une autre personne avait prit possession de son corps et avait parlé à sa place, parce qu'il était clair que les mots étaient sortis seuls de sa bouche, elle ne se souvenait même pas les avoir pensé. Pire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi.

-Ivy, ça va ? demanda Lily en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre.

La blonde releva la tête et se força à sourire.

-Bien sûr !

Son amie s'approcha en se mordillant la lèvre, se demandant comment aborder le sujet.

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, et puis ce temps-là, ça me met de mauvaise humeur, dit Ivy d'un air un peu trop enjoué pour qu'il soit sincère. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de Métamorphose ? Je bloque sur un passage.

Lily comprit que si son amie détournait ainsi la conversation, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Aussi répondit-elle à sa demande en se disant que si elle en avait besoin, elle viendrait se confier plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait prête.

Les deux amies passèrent donc leur fin d'après-midi à travailler. Il est vrai qu'elles étaient des élèves studieuses, Lily était même la meilleure de sa promotion. Lorsqu'Ivy s'était rapproché des Maraudeurs en quatrième année, elle avait eu peur qu'ils aient une mauvaise influence sur elle, la poussant à délaisser ses études. Or, elle avait été forcée de constater deux choses. Premièrement, Ivy avait continué à s'appliquer dans son travail, demandant parfois l'aide de sa meilleure amie. La deuxième était que malgré les apparences, les Maraudeurs étaient des élèves sérieux, ce qui l'avait étonné. Bien sûr elle savait que Remus travaillait beaucoup, tout comme elle, et elle se doutait que James et Sirius avait certaines facilités puisqu'elle ne les voyait jamais le nez dans un livre, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être d'excellents élèves. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné en fait, c'était le soutien que les trois garçons apportaient au dernier Maraudeur : Peter, qui n'était visiblement pas fait pour les études. Sans l'aide de ses amis, il ne serait probablement pas arrivé en septième année. La solidarité entre ces quatre garçons avait quelque peu chamboulé la préfète qui avait finalement dû reconsidérer son jugement sur eux. Derrière l'arrogance de James Potter et les moqueries de Sirius Black se trouvaient deux garçons sympathiques pour qui l'amitié passait avant toute chose. De plus, Ivy était devenue très amie avec eux et après quelques semaines de tension avec sa meilleure amie, elle avait finalement accepté de passer quelques fois du temps en leur compagnie. Elle aimait tellement son amie qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lui demander de choisir entre elle et les quatre garçons alors même si la présence de Potter l'insupportait (avec ses incessantes déclarations d'amour), elle avait pris sur elle. Pas longtemps, car elle avait très vite prit goût à leur compagnie et avait dû admettre qu'ils étaient drôles et sympathiques.

On ne reparla plus de cet « incident ». Tout le monde faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, sauf Lily qui ne désespérait pas qu'un jour son amie lui dirait ce qu'il la tracassait depuis quelques semaines. Sirius aussi se surprenait parfois à regarder Ivy pensif, en réfléchissant à l'attitude de son amie et en se demandant si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'était passé cet été là. Ce soir là encore, il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'on lui secoua l'épaule.

-Ohé, Sirius, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? demanda Ivy, justement.

-Pardon, tu disais ?

Elle poussa un soupir et reposa sa question :

-Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que vous aviez prévu une petite excursion à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai déjà presque épuisé ma réserve.

Par vous, Ivy entendait bien sûr les Maraudeurs, et sa réserve était un sac remplit de sucreries qu'elle gardait sous son lit, gourmande comme elle l'était.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est bon, Lily n'est pas là. En plus tu oublies que je suis venue une fois, dit-elle en souriant.

L'année passée, le jour de l'anniversaire de Lily, James s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas acheté de cadeau à sa bien-aimée, aussi avait-il presque enlevé Ivy et l'avait trainée jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard afin qu'elle l'aide à choisir le cadeau qui, espérait-il, ferait succomber Lily. Bien sûr la jeune fille avait étonnée lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée à travers les passages secrets, mais elle avait enfin compris comment les Maraudeurs faisaient pour ne jamais être à cours de bonbons ou d'objets de farces et attrapes.

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on va t'y remmener, protesta-t-il.

-C'est vrai. Mais après tout, rien ne m'empêche d'y aller sans vous ! Seulement j'aurais beaucoup plus de chances de me faire prendre toute seule. Je serais collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je manquerais les entraînements de Quidditch, et cela nous ferait perdre la coupe, on serait la risée de l'école, sans parler des moqueries des Serpent…

-C'est bon, arrête ton cinéma…

Ivy vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sur le point de céder.

-En plus on a plein d'examens la semaine prochaine. Et tu sais comme j'ai besoin de sucre lorsque je suis stressée. Imagine si, en plus de perdre la coupe de Quidditch, je ratais tout mes examens ? Tu penses pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Son amie était vraiment insupportable quand elle s'y mettait. Pas étonnant qu'il accepte toujours tout, Ivy était maîtresse dans l'art du harcèlement. Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse et lui adressa un regard de chien battu. Il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps.

-Si les autres sont d'accords…

-Merci Sirius ! le coupa-t-elle en se jetant à son coup. Je t'adore tu sais ? ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant à la recherche des autres Maraudeurs.

-Moi aussi, je t'adore, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle avait déjà disparue.

Bien entendu, James, Remus et Peter avaient tout de suite été d'accord pour qu'Ivy les accompagnent, et le samedi tant attendu arriva enfin. Ils étaient convenus que les cinq amis se retrouvent au troisième étage, devant une statue de sorcière borgne à 15 heures pile. Ivy eut toutes les peines du monde à se rendre au rendez-vous, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Lily. Elle avait finit par prétexter une envie soudaine d'aller courir, ainsi elle était sûre que son amie ne la suivrait pas.

-Sympa la tenue, pouffa James lorsque la jeune fille se dirigea vers eux.

-Lily croit que je suis partie courir.

-Bon, vous êtes prêts ? On peut y aller ? s'impatienta Sirius.

James jeta un coup d'œil à une carte qu'Ivy avait vue plusieurs fois auparavant, sans jamais réussir à savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien servir.

-Oui monsieur le ronchon, on peut y aller, répondit James.

Sirius tira sur le balai de la sorcière, et la statue se déplaça afin de les laisser rentrer dans le passage où ils s'engouffrèrent les uns derrière les autres.

-Où est-ce qu'on se rend avec ce passage ? demanda Ivy qui n'avait pas prit le même chemin lorsqu'elle était partie avec James.

-Dans la réserve de chez Honey Duke, précisa Remus.

-Et comment on va faire pour qu'il ne nous voit pas ?

Les garçons se regardèrent un instant, conscients qu'ils allaient devoir dévoiler un de leurs secrets à leur amie.

-Tu verras au moment venu, trancha James, qui, quitte à révéler son secret, voulait au moins ménager la surprise.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, Ivy regarda les garçons les poings sur les hanches, attendant des explications. James ouvrit le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui et en sortit une cape. Il s'enroula ensuite dedans et la jeune fille retint une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit le corps disparaître.

-Une cape d'invisibilité ! Je pensais que c'était simplement une légende. Où l'as-tu trouvée ? demanda-t-elle émerveillée en caressant l'étoffe du bout des doigts.

-Elle se transmet dans ma famille de père en fils, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, qui commence ?

-Vas-y avec Remus, proposa Sirius.

Les deux garçons empruntèrent la petite échelle qui menait à la trappe de sortie. James se couvrit et pénétra dans la boutique. Remus monta à son tour, se cacha sous la cape avec son ami et ils partirent vers la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, James revint. Les adolescents étant trop grands, et la cape trop petite, ils allaient devoir faire plusieurs allers et retour pour pouvoir tous sortir.

-Viens Ivy, lui dit-il.

La jeune fille monta à son tour sur l'échelle et se cacha sous la cape en sortant de la trappe. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, Ivy retint son souffle. Et si la cape ne marchait pas ? Pourtant, ils traversèrent le magasin sans qu'aucuns clients ne se rendent compte de leur présence. La jeune fille dût se concentrer pour éviter les obstacles et ignorer sa gourmandise qui grandissait à mesure qu'elle passait à côté des sucreries. James les fit sortir et ils marchèrent encore sur quelques mètres avant de tourner dans une petite ruelle déserte où Remus les attendait. Ivy sortit de sous la cape et James repartit chercher ses amis.

-C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Ivy.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est très pratique, acquiesça Remus.

-Je comprends mieux comment vous pouvez sortir de votre dortoir la nuit, sans vous faire attraper, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu ne diras rien à Lily, hein ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est peut-être ma meilleure amie, mais je ne vais pas vous trahir… Surtout que vous ne m'en feriez plus profiter, ajouta-t-elle, ce qui fit rire doucement Remus.

Aucun des deux n'ajouta quelque chose et ils attendirent le retour de James et du nouvel arrivant en silence. Remus n'était pas un garçon très bavard, et plutôt réservé. Ivy avait eut du mal à le cerner, à l'apprécier au début. Mais malgré sa discrétion, elle avait découvert un garçon très sympathique et qui savait être très drôle lorsqu'il le voulait. En revanche, elle n'avait jamais réussit à percer ce qu'elle appelait le mystère de Remus. Dans les yeux dorés du jeune homme se reflétait une tristesse permanente. Parfois même, son regard devenait très dur, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Il lui semblait qu'il avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et avait l'impression qu'il avait plus souffert qu'elle et ses amis réunis. Elle l'adorait, au même titre que James ou Sirius. En fait, il n'y avait que Peter qu'elle avait du mal à apprécier. Le garçon lui faisait de la peine. Il ni très beau, ni très intelligent. Il n'avait pas le sens de la répartie de Sirius ou l'humour de James et semblait idolâtrer ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle ne les connaissait pas encore, Ivy avait eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi les Maraudeurs l'avait accepté dans leur groupe, et Peter lui-même semblait toujours étonné d'être là. Pour toutes ces raisons, il était souvent l'objet de moqueries (pas devant ses amis bien sûr, les autres élèves avaient bien trop peur des représailles), mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'Ivy ne l'appréciait pas. Il ne lui inspirait tout simplement pas confiance. Un soir, elle avait crut déceler de la jalousie dans son regard, et elle se demandait constamment s'il ne souffrait pas de sa situation et s'il ne serait pas un jour « rejeté » par ses amis (ndla : elle ne pouvait pas deviner que ce serait lui qui les trahirait lol), bien qu'elle en doutât. Les trois garçons faisaient preuve d'une réelle amitié envers Peter, et bien qu'ils se montrent parfois irrités devant le temps qu'il mettait pour comprendre certaines choses, ils n'en étaient pas moins solidaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter apparut justement devant Remus et Ivy, puis James revint avec Sirius. Ils étaient au complet et pouvait enfin entrer dans la boutique. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme lorsque les effluves des différentes sucreries parvinrent à ses narines. Encore une fois, le choix allait être difficile. Tout lui faisait envie, et elle avait un mal fou à se décider, aussi fit-elle d'abord le tour de la boutique avant de faire son choix. Elle passa rapidement devant les étalages habituels et contempla longuement l'îlot central des nouveautés. Le vendeur venait de recevoir des nouvelles sucettes qui changeaient de goûts à chaque fois qu'ont les ressortaient de leur emballage. Ivy en pris trois, ainsi que deux tablettes de chocolat d'un genre nouveau.

Une fois son sac remplit, elle prit un sachet de patacitrouilles pour Peter, des choco-grenouilles pour Remus, des billes acidulées explosives pour James et un assortiment de chocolat pour Sirius qui, comme elle, raffolait de ces gourmandises chocolatées. Leurs bonbons préférés pour les remercier. Elle paya et rejoignit les quatre garçons qui l'attendaient dehors depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle constata que le seul qui avait un sac plus remplit que le sien était Peter, qui avait déjà la main plongée dedans. Ils firent encore quelques boutiques et décidèrent d'aller reprendre des forces devant une Bièrreaubeurre aux Trois Balais. Une fois installés, Ivy offrit ses paquets à ses amis qui la remercièrent chaleureusement.

-Ca fait du bien de se poser en dehors du château, hein les gars ? dit Sirius après avoir bu une grande gorgée de sa boisson.

-Sympa, protesta Ivy.

-Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, répondit-il, t'es plus comme un pote !

-Ouais… murmura-t-elle alors que les garçons enchainaient déjà sur autre chose.

Bizarrement, la réflexion de Sirius l'avait beaucoup blessée. Pourtant elle avait l'habitude, on lui avait souvent fait remarquer son côté garçon manqué. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les Maraudeurs l'aimaient tant, elle était tout le contraire de toutes ces fille qui leur couraient après tout au long de la journée. Mais cette fois-ci, cela l'avait blessé plus que de raison, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, même si elle commençait à se faire une petite idée de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Elle repoussa cette pensée au fond de sa tête et essaya de se montrer enthousiaste en participant à la conversation.

-Eh ! Regardez ! les interrompit James en pointant quelque chose du doigt derrière Ivy.

Elle se retourna et vit une affiche sur le mur. Les Trois Balais organisaient un bal d'Halloween le samedi suivant.

-On pourrait venir y faire un tour ! s'exclama le brun à lunettes.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, protesta Remus avec sa sagesse habituelle.

-Ca pourrait être intéressant, renchérit Sirius en adressant un sourire charmeur à une des serveuses qui n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards langoureux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Remus soupira, la bataille était perdue d'avance et il lança un regard suppliant à Ivy. La jeune fille ne vit rien. Encore une fois, son ventre s'était tordu lorsqu'elle avait vu Sirius sourire à la serveuse. « C'est même pas une vraie blonde », pensa-t-elle avec amertume avant de se dire que, décidemment, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je ne sais pas… dit-elle.

-Allez, ça va être super ! protesta James.

Sirius regarda son amie. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait tout à coup l'air maussade. Il se surprit aussi à penser qu'il avait très envie qu'elle vienne.

-S'il te plaît… lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ivy se mordit la lèvre. Ce regard lui rappelait des choses qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle sentit ses entrailles se contracter et accepta finalement. En revanche, elle ne put décrypter le sourire que lui adressa Sirius.

-Génial. Euh, tu penses qu'il y a moyen de convaincre Lily de venir avec nous ? demanda James en rougissant.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ Alors? :p


	4. Lorsque Lily Evans enfreint le règlement

Voici le nouveau chapitre Je me suis remise à l'écriture de cette fiction, je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise. Merci à tout mes reviewers, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alert ou favoris

Et désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu (comme beaucoup d'autres) un bug, je ne pouvais plus rien poster. Mais me revoilà :)

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun des cinq amis n'ouvrit la bouche. C'était dans le caractère de Remus, et Peter était trop occupé à avaler ses bonbons, tandis que James avait l'esprit qui divaguait vers une certaine tigresse aux cheveux flamboyants. Ivy quant à elle avait quitté les Trois Balais de mauvaise humeur et n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et Sirius l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans un tel état. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Poudlard, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se cacher pour retourner dans la salle des Gryffondors, les couloirs étaient déserts. C'était la fin d'après-midi, l'heure à laquelle la plupart des élèves restent dans leur salle ou dans leur dortoir pour travailler ou patienter en attendant l'heure du dîner. C'est toujours dans le silence complet qu'ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour pénétrer dans la salle rouge et or. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent accostés –agressés serait un mot plus juste- par une tornade de cheveux châtains qui les bouscula pour venir se coller à Sirius. Mélissa Thompson.

-Salut Sirius, minauda-t-elle.

-Thompson !

-Tu peux m'appeler Mélissa tu sais, dit-elle en faisant une moue avec ses lèvres surchargées de gloss.

-Si ça te fait plaisir… Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je me demandais si tu étais libre, genre maintenant, pour m'expliquer un ou deux petits trucs sur le Quidditch ?

Ivy ne put réprimer un rire moqueur, mais détourna les yeux lorsque Mélissa la foudroya du regard. Pendant ce temps, un sourire carnassier était apparut sur le visage du beau Sirius.

-C'est ton jour de chance on dirait !

-Super ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant.

-On peut aller dans mon dortoir si tu veux, pour être… au calme, ajouta-t-il.

-Bien sûr !

La jeune fille semblait être au bord de l'extase.

-Allons-y alors. A plus tard les gars, dit-il en encerclant la fille par la taille et en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va devoir rester ici, marmonna Remus.

-On se fait une partie d'échecs ? proposa James.

-Ca sera sans moi, lança Ivy avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Elle monta rapidement dans sa propre chambre et poussa un soupir excédé qui la surprit elle-même. Elle se força tant bien que mal à se calmer, alors qu'elle avait plutôt envie d'aller chercher cette Thompson par les cheveux et de lui faire avaler son gloss. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne lui avait rien fait, alors pourquoi ressentait-elle dans de fureur à son égard ? Encore une fois, elle dût repousser une idée au fond de son esprit. « Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! ». Puis son regard se posa sur son sac de chez Honey Duke. Quoi de mieux que le chocolat pour se calmer les nerfs ? Ivy vida le contenu du sac au bout de son lit, choisit une tablette de chocolat « aux éclats de nougatine » et s'allongea sur son lit en commençant à croquer une première barre. C'est à cet instant que Lily entra. Son regard fit plusieurs allers et retour entre son amie et la pile de friandises éparpillées à ses pieds avant de se poser finalement sur Ivy.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Je te l'ai dit, partie courir.

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Et bien tant pis pour toi, répliqua la blonde sur un ton trop agressif.

Elle s'en rendit compte et détourna les yeux.

-Ivy, dis-moi la vérité.

-C'est la vérité.

Lily s'approcha de son amie et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'Ivy mentait, et elle voyait aussi que son amie n'allait pas bien. Pourquoi, c'est ce qu'elle comptait bien découvrir.

-Ivy, je peux te prouver par différentes raisons que tu mens… Premièrement, continua-t-elle devant l'absence de réaction de son amie, tu es partie il y a plus de trois heures, ce qui me paraît très long, même pour une coureuse aussi expérimentée que toi. Ensuite, tu n'es ni en sueur, ni essoufflée, alors que tu viens d'arriver, ne dis pas le contraire, je t'ai vu traverser la salle il y a à peine deux minutes. Ce qui m'amène à ma troisième raison : je te trouve très énervée, or, la course à pied à plutôt le don de te rendre euphorique, et non agressive. Et enfin, ça, dit-elle en désignant le tas de sucreries.

-C'est ma réserve, se justifia Ivy sur un ton peu convaincu.

-Tu nous as fait une scène hier soir parce qu'elle était presque vide, donc encore une fois tu me mens. Ivy, continua-t-elle d'un ton très doux, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La blonde détourna les yeux. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle depuis quelques jours, même si elle avait sa petite idée, qu'elle continuait d'ignorer.

-Tout va bien, répondit-elle.

-Je ne te crois pas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et redis-moi ça.

Ivy plongea ses yeux dans le regard émeraude de son amie et ouvrit la bouche.

-Tout va…bien, finit-elle alors qu'elle détournait les yeux une fois de plus.

Lily soupira. Ivy ne se confiait pas facilement, mais elle avait la certitude qu'elle pourrait aider son amie si elle en savait un peu plus. Elle décida de la provoquer un peu, espérant ainsi obtenir une réaction.

-Ca a un rapport avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Non, répondit Ivy en cillant.

-Avec… Sirius ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille hésita :

-...Non, répondit-elle une fois de plus alors qu'un sourire victorieux éclairait le visage de la jeune rousse.

Elle savait qu'elle avait touché juste, il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir quel était le problème en question. Elle fit mine de croire son amie et de détourner la conversation.

-Très bien. Tout cela ne me dit pas où tu a passé l'après-midi.

-Tu vas te fâcher si je te le dis.

-Mais non voyons.

-Tu promets ?

-Euh… Oui ?

-Je suis allée me balader à Pré-au-Lard avec les Maraudeurs, avoua-t-elle très vite.

-Tu as été… A Pré-au-Lard ? hurla la rousse lorsqu'elle eut décryptée la phrase de son amie.

-Lily, tu avais promis.

-Excuse-moi, mais comment suis-je censée réagir quand tu m'annonce être sortie de l'enceinte de l'école pour aller te promener ? Je savais qu'ils allaient t'influencer et t'entraîner dans leurs bêtises ! Ils vont m'entendre, ça c'est sûr !

-C'est moi qui leur ai demandé !

-Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Je savais qu'ils y allaient cet après-midi et je leur ai demandé si je pouvais les accompagner.

Lily ferma les yeux quelques instants et fit un gros effort pour se calmer. « Inspire, expire, inspire, expire,… ».

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit et que tu pourrais te faire renvoyer ! Au début de ta dernière année, ça serait quand même idiot, non ?

-J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. Et je n'avais plus de chocolat, ajouta-t-elle comme si cela pouvait amplement suffire à justifier son excursion.

-Tu avais envie de t'amuser ? Qu'est-ce que je disais, ils t'ont complètement lessivé le cerveau ! Et si vous vous étiez fait prendre, hein ?

-On ne se fait pas prendre avec les Maraudeurs, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme rousse lui lança un regard interrogatif mais savait qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Et puis à quoi bon se fâcher de toute façon. Même si Ivy était une élève sérieuse, elle ressemblait plus à James ou Sirius, toujours prête à s'amuser. Et Lily devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était elle-même pas toujours de bonne compagnie. La preuve en est, elle avait passé l'après-midi à travailler à la bibliothèque. Comment pourrait-elle blâmer son amie d'avoir voulu se distraire un samedi après-midi ?

-C'était bien ?

-Très.

-Je vois que tu as fait le plein, dit-elle en désignant les friandises.

Elle eut alors le plaisir de voir son amie sourire. Pas étonnant, elle venait de la lancer sur une de ses sujets de conversations préférés : la nourriture.

-Il y avait des tas de nouveautés ! Regarde ces sucettes par exemple – elle tendit le bras pour en attraper une – à chaque fois que tu la remets dans son paquet puis que tu la ressort ensuite, elle change de goût et de couleur ! Et il y avait plein de nouveaux goûts pour les billes acidulées. D'ailleurs j'en ai acheté un paquet à James. Ce sont ses bonbons préférés.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Lily en rougissant.

-Comme ça. On ne sait jamais, si tu veux lui faire un cadeau un jour, tu sauras comment lui faire plaisir, dit-elle en riant.

Ivy savait pertinemment que son amie éprouvait des sentiments pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, même si celle-ci ne lui avait jamais avoué, puisqu'elle ne se l'avouait déjà pas à elle-même.

-Tu veux goûter ? demanda-t-elle à son amie en lui tendant sa tablette de chocolat.

-Un petit bout alors.

A ce moment-là leurs colocataires entrèrent dans le dortoir et sourirent en voyant le tas de bonbons d'Ivy.

-Salut les filles ! Vous voulez quelque chose ? proposa Ivy. J'ai fait le plein, y'a de tout !

-Non merci, répondit Olivia en se dirigeant vers son propre lit. Je ne rentre plus dans mes jeans, j'ai dû ressortir ce vieux truc tout moche, bougonna-t-elle en tirant sur le jean qu'elle portait et qui datait de l'année précédente. Porter un jean si peu récent était un cauchemar pour cette fan de mode qui ne sortait jamais sans avoir auparavant passé son armoire au crible.

-Et toi Alice ?

_Ca ira, merci. Je crois que je prends des kilos rien qu'en les regardant.

-Faux ! C'est le fait que vous culpabilisiez à chaque bouchée. Il ne faut pas penser aux calories mais au plaisir que vous prenez en les mangeant, répondit Ivy d'un ton docte.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ainsi que tu restes si mince ? demanda Olivia en riant.

-Hum… Le sport doit y être aussi pour quelque chose, j'avoue. Vous devriez essayer, ajouta-t-elle bien qu'elle savait déjà que le combat était perdu d'avance. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les quatre filles avaient cette conversation.

Après avoir échangé les derniers ragots qui circulaient dans les couloirs, les jeunes filles descendirent dans leur Salle Commune qui s'était un peu vidée, et elles trouvèrent donc un canapé libre qu'elles s'empressèrent d'aller occuper.

-Black à fait une nouvelle conquête, constata Olivia en s'asseyant.

Ivy regarda dans la direction que son amie avait pointée du menton et vit qu'effectivement, Thompson et Sirius étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme deux sangsues. Elle détourna les yeux, une fois encore, sa bonne humeur semblait avoir laissé place à une certaine amertume.

Lily avait intercepté le regard de son amie, et cela la confortait une fois de plus dans l'idée qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas clair entre Sirius et Ivy. La préfète était du genre têtue, elle n'allait pas abandonner si facilement, encore moins lorsqu'elle voyait que cela touchait directement sa meilleure amie. Elle attendait juste le bon moment pour lui tirer les vers du nez. C'est-à-dire à moment où elle pouvait être sûre d'être en tête à tête avec Ivy et de ne pas être dérangées.

C'est après le dîner que l'occasion parfaite se présenta, et Lily était bien décidée à la saisir. Comme n'importe quel samedi soir, la plupart des élèves allaient rester dans la salle commune pour s'amuser, profitant d'une soirée qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de passer à travailler. Lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, et constatant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'asseoir par terre, James et Sirius usèrent de leur charme sur un groupe de filles qui leur cédèrent un canapé et deux fauteuils, où ils s'installèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et ses amies les rejoignirent. Ivy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face de ses amis et les trois autres filles attrapèrent des coussins rouges et or pour s'installer par terre. Comme à leur habitude, James et Sirius faisaient les pitres et racontaient quelques blagues de leur stock qui semblait inépuisable, amusant ainsi leurs amis. Ivy avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et riait de bon cœur. Lily l'observait et voyait bien que malgré ce sourire, quelque chose ne tournait toujours pas rond. Elle aperçu derrière le canapé une jeune fille qui se déhanchait vers eux d'un air aguicheur. Elle la reconnut alors, c'était la fille qu'elles avaient vu collée à Sirius avant le dîner. Cette même fille qui avait provoqué une vague d'amertume dans le regard de sa meilleure amie. Et ça n'allait pas tarder à recommencer.

-Il reste une petite place ? demanda doucement Mélissa en repoussant un mèche de boucles châtains d'un geste léger de la main.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Sirius reposant sur le sol ses jambes qui occupaient auparavant une partie du canapé. Viens par ici.

Toute heureuse, la jeune fille se trémoussa jusqu'à lui et s'assit à l'endroit indiqué. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, leurs bouches étaient de nouveaux collées. Lily regarda son amie qui avait détourné le regard.

-Je vais monter me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé en se levant pour monter dans son dortoir.

Lily sourit discrètement. C'est le moment parfait, songea-t-elle. Elle demanda à Olivia et Alice de ne pas remonter tout de suite dans leur chambre et les jeunes filles acquiescèrent. Elle s'approcha ensuite de James.

-James, dit-elle doucement.

-Oui ? répondit-il, surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

-Je… j'ai un service à te demander, déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

Il lui lança un regard amical, l'invitant à poursuivre.

-Je voudrais que tu me montres le chemin jusqu'au cuisines.

Elle était maintenant rouge pivoine. C'était la première fois qu'elle demandait de l'aide pour enfreindre le règlement, à un garçon qu'elle était censée détester qui plus est ! Mais elle était prête à beaucoup pour sa meilleure amie. James accepta et ils sortirent de la salle commune sous les regards ahuris de leurs amis.

-On ne va pas se faire prendre ? chuchota-t-elle, un peu effrayée à l'idée d'être surprise entrain de rôder dans les couloirs.

-Le concierge ne va arriver dans cette aile du château que d'ici un quart d'heure ! Si on se dépêche, ça devrait aller, répondit-il en lui prenant le poignet pour l'emmener dans la bonne direction.

Lily frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la main de James se refermer sur son poignet. Dans un soudain accès de folie, elle remonta un peu son bras afin que sa main vienne se caler dans celle du Maraudeur. Bien que surpris, le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de rougir. Il ne demanda pas non plus pour quelle raison la jeune fille souhaitait enfreindre les règles et aller faire un tour aux cuisines. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle lui dise de se mêler de ses affaires, et qu'elle retourne à son dortoir. Et il appréciait la présence de sa main dans la sienne, même s'il avait maintenant très chaud, comme si la peau douce de la rousse brûlait la sienne. Le jeune homme se sentait très fier de pouvoir aider Lily, il prenait sa demande comme une certaine forme de confiance et se dit qu'après tout, elle ne le détestait peut-être pas tant.

-Voilà, c'est là, murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits, l'entrée des cuisines.

A contre-cœur, il lâcha la main de la préfète puis chatouilla la poire. Les cuisines apparurent alors devant une Lily étonnée. Des centaines d'elfes de maisons s'affairaient encore, faisant la vaisselle, préparant des mets pour le lendemain. L'un deux les aperçut et se précipita vers eux en couinant.

-Bonsoir monsieur James Potter ! Bonsoir mademoiselle.

-Lily Evans, répondit-elle un peu désorientée.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? couina l'elfe en regardant James.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien ce soir, Muppy, j'accompagne juste mademoiselle.

-Je voudrais…euh… Auriez-vous par hasard de la glace à la vanille ?

-Bien sûr ! Comment voulez-vous votre glace ? demanda-t-il, excité de pouvoir servir personnellement une élève.

Lily se sentait gênée de donner ainsi des ordres. Après tout, elle vivait dans une maison moldue qui n'avait pas de cuisinier ou de femme de ménage à son service. Elle se sentait même un peu intimidée.

-Tu peux leur demander ce que tu veux, l'encouragea James. Ils seront plus que ravis de te préparer quelque chose.

-Très bien. Je voudrais, s'il vous plaît, deux coupes de glace vanille recouverte de chocolat noir fondu et saupoudrée de pralines en poudre avec un peu de chantilly. S'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite mademoiselle ! Retournez dans votre dortoir, je vous les apporterais pour qu'elles ne fondent pas.

Et l'elfe transmit la demande à deux ou trois compagnons qui s'empressèrent de lui préparer sa commande.

-C'est pour Ivy, se sentit-elle obligée de justifier devant l'air intrigué de James tandis qu'ils repartaient vers la tour des Lions. Pour…lui remonter le moral, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

-Ah… répondit James qui mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi diable la jolie blonde avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral mais n'osait pas le demander. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre ces temps-ci, demanda Lily, surprise par sa propre audace. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander son avis au jeune homme.

Il la regarda étonné :

-Non, pas spécialement.

Lily hocha la tête. Etait-elle la seule à avoir remarqué un changement dans l'attitude de son amie ?

-Enfin c'est vrai que sa réaction était bizarre l'autre jour, quand… enfin tu vois, bégaya-t-il. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement reparler de cet épisode, convaincu que la jeune fille le prenait maintenant pour un obsédé, ou un pervers, ou tout simplement un idiot.

-Oui…acquiesça-t-elle gênée.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot. Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, Lily se tourna vers James et le remercia.

-Ravi de t'avoir rendu service.

-Alors…Bonne nuit, dit-elle.

Elle se pencha quelque peu en avant pour lui faire la bise, hésita puis se reprit.

-A demain.

-A demain, répondit-il, le regard sombre.

A l'instant où Lily pénétra dans sa chambre, un ploc retentit et Muppy apparut au beau milieu de la pièce et Ivy poussa un petit cri.

-Merci Muppy, fit la rouquine en s'approchant pour prendre les deux coupes glacées.

-Je vous ai aussi apporté quelques cookies qui sortent juste du four mesdemoiselles.

-C'est très gentil, merci.

Et l'elfe disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut.

Lily se tourna vers son amie et, ignorant son regard interrogatif, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit avant de lui tendre la glace.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Alors alors ? Toujours aussi emballés ?

La suite le week-end prochain, et je reprendrais aussi Sand in my shoes.

Pour info, j'ai eu une idée de fic ce week-end, mais je ne la commencerais que cet été, parce que bah, elle se passe en été ^^' Ca vous fera un feuilleton de l'été comme ça x).

En attendant je suis entrain d'écrire une autre SBxOC qui me tient très à cœur, parce qu'elle se passe après Poudlard, c'est donc une fiction plus « adulte » (j'espère en tout cas), et je commencer à la publier d'ici un mois (oulala ça fera trois fic de front tout ça !). Voilà c'était ma petite pub, ma petite pause blabla. Maintenant je vous relâche et vais me remettre au bonheur selon Kant et au travail selon Nietzsche. Quoique je regardais bien Moi moche et méchant… Lalalala.

Bonne fin de week-end à tous chers lecteurs

Bises.


	5. Souvienstoi l'été dernier

AHAH ! Voici enfin LA révélation que (normalement) vous attendez tous. J'espère que vous apprécierez. En tout cas merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Ivy ferma un instant les yeux afin de savourer la glace vanillée, qui contrastait avec la chaleur du chocolat fondu. A la deuxième cuillérée, elle sentit son corps commencer à se détendre. Le sucre était vraiment son remède miracle en situation de crise.

Elle savait pertinemment ce que son amie voulait savoir, et elle savait aussi qu'il était temps de lui dire. C'était un secret qu'elle trouvait bien trop lourd a porter, et elle avait besoin des conseils avisés de sa meilleure amie.

Elle croqua dans un cookie et commença son histoire.

-Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà parlé des Campbell ? Une famille de « sang-pur » très reconnue dans la société sorcière. Tous les étés, ils organisent une Garden-party à laquelle ils convient la crème de la crème sorcière, si je puis dire. Comme tu t'en doute, ma famille était invitée, ainsi que les Potter.

En effet, les Watts et les Potter étaient eux aussi ce que certains appellent des familles de sang-pur. Les deux familles s'étaient donc rendues à cette soirée annuelle. C'étaient une chance pour Ivy, James et Sirius (qui accompagnait les Potter) de se connaître car ses soirées étaient d'un ennui mortel.

-J'ai discuté avec James et Sirius une bonne partie de la soirée. Et puis à un moment il s'est éloigné. Sa famille était présente aussi, et les retrouvailles ne sont pas vraiment bien passées. Et puis James a été appelé autre part –elle ne précisa pas qu'il était parti danser avec une jeune fille, elle savait que son amie en serait attristée. Alors je suis partie à la recherche de Sirius. Il était assis plus loin dans le jardin, à l'écart du bruit.

Ivy pris une autre cuillérée de glace pour se donner du courage et évita le regard de son amie.

-Je me suis assise à côté de lui, sans rien dire, puisque rien n'aurait pu lui remonter le moral. On est restés là un bon moment. Puis j'ai senti son regard sur moi, alors je l'ai regardé aussi, et… On s'est embrassé. Ca a été très court. Ensuite ma sœur m'a appelée, et je suis partie. On n'en a pas reparlé. En fait on ne s'est pas reparlé du tout jusqu'à la rentrée. Ca a duré quoi, à peine dix secondes, mais…

-Mais ça a changé beaucoup de choses ?

Ivy haussa les épaules.

-Je ne comprends même pas comment c'est arrivé ! Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais rien ressentit pour lui !

- « Avais » ? Tu veux dire que maintenant… ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je me sens tellement idiote ! Je crois… je crois que je suis jalouse, avoua-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

-JE LE SAVAIS ! s'écria Lily. Tes regards, tes sautes d'humeurs. Je le savais, je le savais, chantonna-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne un oreiller dans le visage.

-Ne te moque pas. J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas me sentir pathétique.

-Tu es loin d'être pathétique ! Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments aussi.

-Pour mon meilleur ami ? Non je n'ai pas le droit. Ce baiser a tout fichu en l'air.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? D'accord, l'ambiance a été tendue quelques semaines, mais maintenant ça va mieux ! Et puis, qui te dit qu'il ne ressent rien de son côté ?

Ivy partit dans un rire nerveux.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu m'expliques ce qui pourrait l'attirer chez moi ? Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué cela en sept ans, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le profil qui convient. Je ne porte jamais de robes ultra-courtes ou de hauts hyper-décolletés, je ne fais pas d'efforts de coiffure, je ne me maquille pas non plus, ma poitrine est quasi-inexistante. Sans oublier le fait qu'il m'a rappelé, il n'y a pas très longtemps que je n'étais pas vraiment une fille, mais « un pote ».

Lily soupira. Encore une fois, Ivy racontait n'importe quoi. Elle était très jolie, mais elle l'ignorait. Elle était ce genre de fille, sexy aussi bien au saut du lit qu'après avoir couru trois quarts d'heure. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux ondulés couleur miel qui tombaient sous ses omoplates. Comme Lily, elle avait les yeux verts. Mais, alors que ceux de la préfète ressemblaient à deux émeraudes, les yeux d'Ivy tendaient vers le turquoise, et beaucoup de personnes s'accordaient à dire qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Il est vrai qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour se mettre en valeur – elle s'en fichait. Elle s'habillait toujours en prenant au hasard un jean et un t-shirt. Mais même ainsi elle restait sexy, avec ses jambes interminables, sa taille fine et son ventre plat que nombre de filles lui enviaient. Elle ne se maquillait pas non plus et se coiffait rapidement en remontant ses cheveux en chignon (Lily mettait d'ailleurs un temps fou pour reproduire cet effet coiffé-décoiffé qui donnait tant de charme à son amie) ou les laissaient retomber librement sur ses épaules. Oui, Ivy était définitivement très jolie et Lily pensait qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'elle plaise à Sirius. Elle avait d'ailleurs un certain succès auprès de la gent masculine, mais son caractère et ses manières un peu garçon-manqué en effrayaient plus d'un.

Mais avant que Lily puisse en faire la remarque à son avis, Ivy reprit :

-Prenons en compte l'éventualité, aussi infime soit elle, que nous sortions ensemble Sirius et moi, ça ne pourrait clairement pas durer, et ça dégraderait forcément notre amitié. Or, je tiens énormément à notre amitié. Et de toute façon nous ne sortirons pas ensemble puisqu'il ne me plaît pas et que je ne l'attire pas non plus.

-Menteuse. Tu es jalouse, et le fait que tu te sois préoccupée de savoir si tu pourrais lui plaire ou non est une preuve qu'il t'attire, et peut-être plus que tu ne veux bien te l'avouer.

-C'est vrai que pour ce qui est de s'avouer les choses, tu es une experte, répliqua Ivy, piquée par la réflexion de son amie qui s'avérait hélas plutôt juste.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit la rousse en levant le menton.

-Mais oui mais oui. Je sais qu'il te plaît.

-Non il ne me plaît pas ! Potter n'est qu'un petit prétentieux puérile et idiot.

-Qui a dit que je parlais de James ? lança Ivy en souriant.

Lily rougit et lui tira la langue.

-Bon, je t'ai raconté ce que tu voulais savoir, mais le sujet est clos. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius et ce que je prends pour de la jalousie est simplement l'énervement que me procure Thompson qui est clairement une fille complètement idiote, conclu Ivy avec une mauvaise fois écrasante.

-Si tu le dis. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis…

-C'est bon je te dis. J'étais un peu perdue mais cette discussion m'a remis les idées au clair. D'accord, j'ai cru ressentir quelque chose pour lui, mais je me suis trompée, ce baiser à porté à confusion, mais tout est revenu dans l'ordre. Point final.

-Ok, répondit Lily l'air peu convaincue.

-Merci pour la glace.

James se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un bondit sur son dos. Machinalement, il passa les bras sous les genoux de son agresseur pour le soutenir.

-Salut Ivy, tu m'as l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

-Je me sens un peu fatiguée en fait, tu me porterais jusqu'à la grande salle ?

-Allons-y !

Elle croisa ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon tandis qu'il repartait, ainsi chargé.

-Au fait, pour le bal, tu t'es décid…

-Quel bal ?

James se retourna vivement et se trouva face à Lily qui le regardait les sourcils froncés. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle marchait derrière eux, et donc qu'elle pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Bien joué, lui chuchota Ivy au creux de l'oreille.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Qui a parlé de bal ? tenta-t-il alors que la rousse le foudroyait du regard.

-Oh, ne fait pas celui qui n'a pas compris hein ! J'ai parfaitement entendu ce que tu as dit ! Alors je vous repose ma question, de quel bal parlez-vous ?

-Du bal…d'halloween ? dit-il guère convaincu tandis qu'Ivy retenait tant bien que mal ses rires.

-Il n'y a pas de bal prévu par l'école pour halloween, répondit Lily sur son ton de préfète-miss-je-sais-tout.

-C'est bon James, lâche-moi, lui dit Ivy.

Elle descendit du dos de son ami et se tourna vers la préfète.

-Je sais que tu vas encore te mettre en colère mais bon… Samedi soir, la taverne des Trois Balais organise un bal et on se disait qu'on pourrait aller y faire un tour.

Le regard de Lily fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre son amie et le maraudeur, la colère grandissant peu à peu dans ses yeux. Enfin, elle explosa :

-Non mais tu plaisantes ? J'ai déjà fermé les yeux sur votre escapade de ce week-end, il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire cette fois-ci ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir en douce ! Je sais que toi et tes amis vous vous en fichez, James ! Mais, Ivy, tu pourrais te faire renvoyer ! Et imagine s'il t'arrive quelque chose, hein ?

Ivy soupira et regarda James en haussant les épaules. Lily était tellement à cheval sur le règlement.

-Lily ! l'interrompit soudain James. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as toi-même enfreint le règlement à deux reprises hier soir ?

Ivy poussa une exclamation interloquée tandis que Lily piquait un fard en assassinant le garçon des yeux.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, j'avais une bonne raison, balbutia-t-elle.

-Peu importe. Tu es sortie après le « couvre-feu » et tu t'es rendue dans les cuisines, ce qui est normalement interdit aux élèves.

-Alors ça ! Tu ne t'en es pas vantée ! s'exclama Ivy.

-Mais c'était pour la bonne cause… dit une nouvelle fois la rousse, guère convaincante.

-Et bien nous aussi, c'est pour la bonne cause ! renchérit James. On y va pour…

-Pour trouver une petite amie à James ! s'écria Ivy avec un sourire diabolique pour son amie.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude du concerné dans les côtes.

-Tu vois, reprit-elle, depuis quelque temps, il dépérit, tout seul, et il ne semble pas trouver son bonheur ici. C'est pourquoi nous allons à cette fête. Mais, tant qu'on y est, tu pourrais nous accompagner, tu n'es plus à ça prêt, d'après ce que j'ai compris, conclut-elle en riant.

-C'est d'accord, répondit Lily sur un ton de défi. Et puis qui c'est, peut-être qu'on pourra te trouver un petit ami à toi aussi.

« Tiens, prends ça ! » pensa-t-elle ensuite tandis que son amie la foudroyait du regard.

-Bon, puisque cette histoire est réglée, on pourrait peut-être aller manger ? demanda James qui était aux anges depuis que Lily avait accepté de les accompagner.

En ce samedi soir d'octobre, un capharnaüm régnait dans le dortoir de Lily et Ivy. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la préfète, accompagnée d'Olivia et Alice essayaient d'habiller Ivy comme elles le voulaient.

-Je refuse de porter ces instruments de torture ! s'exclama la blonde alors qu'Olivia lui tendait une paire de bottes à talons hauts.

-Allez Ivy, elles vont super bien avec ton costume !

La soirée aux Trois Balais étant une soirée d'Halloween, il fallait bien entendu s'y rendre déguisé.

-J'irais en cow-boy, avait répondu Ivy lorsque son amie lui avait demandé quel costume elle comptait porter. Je vais emprunter une chemise aux garçons, j'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour qu'ils me fassent parvenir mon chapeau le plus vite possible, et un vieux jean et mes bottes feront l'affaire.

Ce à quoi Lily avait répliqué que pour une fois dans sa vie, elle pourrait peut-être profiter de l'occasion pour porter quelque chose de plus féminin. Après un bon quart d'heure de joutes verbales, Ivy avait capitulé. Lily l'avait convaincue en lui disant qu'elle serait plus séduisante avec une robe, sous-entendu « c'est le moment ou jamais de montrer à Sirius que tu es magnifique ». Sans l'avouer, la blonde espérait au fond d'elle que son amie avait raison. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait maintenant comme une poupée aux mains des trois filles. Olivia, experte dans le domaine, avait suggéré de garder l'idée du cowboy, mais de le transformer en cowgirl. Ainsi, après divers essayages, elle avait convaincue Ivy de porter une robe sans-manche blanche qui avait un petit air country et qui contrastait joliment avec sa peau naturellement halée. Elle avait ensuite ajouté une petite veste sans manche en jean et une ceinture en cuir camel, accordée au chapeau. En revanche, Ivy refusait définitivement de porter les bottes de cowboy à talons qu'on lui proposait et enfila les siennes, plates, d'un geste autoritaire. Le sujet des chaussures étaient clos. Restait celui, très épineux, du maquillage et de la coiffure.

-Un cowboy ne se maquille pas voyons ! C'est ridicule, protesta-t-elle en vain. Les trois filles finirent par réussir à lui appliquer une couche de gloss et du mascara.

-J'ai accepté la robe, le maquillage, mais la première qui touche à mes cheveux, je l'avadakédavrise, menaça-t-elle.

Elle plaça son chapeau sur sa tête, signifiant ainsi à ses amies qu'il était inutile de discuter plus longtemps.

-Maintenant, si tu es prête Lily, on pourrait peut-être y aller. Sinon on va prouver une fois de plus aux garçons que les filles sont toujours en retard !

-C'est bon, j'arrive, dit-elle en lui tendant sa cape.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas traverser la salle commune habillées en cowgirl et en fée.

-Ivy attend ! s'écria Alice.

L'interpellée se retourna et, avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle se retrouva aspergée de parfum.

-Vous allez regretter tout ça, je vous préviens, toussota-t-elle.

-Passe quand même une bonne soirée, rit Olivia.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient au courant de l'escapade qui attendait leurs amies. Sûres qu'elles pouvaient leur faire confiance, Ivy et Lily leur avaient dit la vérité.

Les deux amies rebelles descendirent donc dans la salle commune, emmitouflées dans leur cape.

_C'est fou comme j'ai froid ! dit clairement Lily en constatant que bon nombre d'élèves les regardaient étrangement.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Ivy en se retenant de rire devant leur absence de talent pour jouer la comédie.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le lieu de rendez-vous, elles constatèrent avec un certain soulagement que, mis à part les trois garçons, le couloir était désert, aussi se débarrassèrent-elles de leur cape. Ivy regretta son geste lorsque James la siffla.

-Notre petite Sullivan serait-elle une fille après tout ?

Il se prit une tape sur la tête.

-Tu as mis… du vernis ? s'exclama Remus.

-Oh ne te moque pas ! Elles m'ont stupéfixer pour que je ne puisse pas me défendre !

-On n'en aurait pas eu besoin si tu t'étais laissé un peu faire ! se justifia la rouquine. Tu n'as pas arrêté de te plaindre et de faire la mauvaise tête alors qu'on voulait simplement t'aider !

Ivy lui tira la langue et fit mine de bouder tandis que les garçons riaient.

-Eh Sirius ! Tu te magnes ? L'apostropha James en le voyant au bout du couloir.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées et rejoignit ses amis. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il s'était d'abord demandé qui était la jeune femme blonde qui tenait compagnie à ses amis avant de se rendre compte, avec étonnement, que c'était Ivy. Il s'était surpris à la trouver séduisante et un certain souvenir se rappelait à sa mémoire lorsque James l'avait interpellé.

Il hésita à lui adresser une remarque sur son costume mais s'abstint lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la blonde qui défiait quiconque de se moquer d'elle.

-Allons-y, lança James en offrant son bras à Lily, qui accepta en rougissant.

Alors alors, pas trop déçus ?

* * *

Le chapitre 6 est écrit, et le début du 7, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine lorsque le 6 sera publié le week-end pro. (Quoique c'est bientôt les vacances alors sait-on jamais, peut-être vais-je passer deux semaines à écrire encore et encore ? (Ne comptez pas trop dessus quand même) ).

Sinon pour Sand in my shoes, la suite le week-end pro, le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture. Si je le finis avant demain soir je vous le posterais, mais sinon dimanche prochain :)

Merci d'avoir lu et si vous pouviez laisser une petite review :p (C'est sympa de me mettre dans vos alertes, mais avec un petit mot, ça serait le comble du bonheur ^^).

Bonne fin de dimanche à tous.

Bises

Pattes-en-rond.


	6. Halloween's Party

Voici la suite ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews et ajouts en favoris ou alertes :)

* * *

Passé les quelques minutes de béatitude au bras de James, le caractère naturel de Lily avait repris le dessus, harcelant ainsi son amie.

-Je suis tellement idiote de vous avoir suivi! Les Maraudeurs et leurs idées foireuses ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter ? Je sens qu'on va se faire virer, c'est sûr. Mes parents vont être tellement déçus, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Viens, rentrons, il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. On retourne dans le dortoir, on se faufile sous la couette et hop, ni vu ni connu. Allez Ivy, je t'en prie. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te pl…

-Lily, la ferme, la coupa la jolie blonde en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de son amie. Tu vas te détendre et tacher de t'amuser pour une fois, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Lily se renfrogna mais ne dit plus rien pendant le restant du trajet.

-Alors là les gars, même pas en rêve ! ria Ivy en voyant James et Sirius s'accouder au bar. Remus, trouve-nous donc une table, et emmène ces deux alcooliques en puissance avec toi. Lily et moi, on s'occupe des boissons.

Remus s'éloigna avec ses amis qui protestaient, pour la forme.

-Ils boivent deux fois plus lorsqu'ils sont au bar, expliqua Ivy en se tournant vers Lily. S'il vous plaît ! héla-t-elle une serveuse, je voudrais trois Whisky-Pur-Feu, deux Bièrreaubeurres et… ?

-Un jus de citrouille, demanda Lily.

Ivy soupira et Lily distingua les mots « coincée », « sait pas s'amuser », ce qui la fit sourire.

-Nous sommes à la table au fond, expliqua la blonde à la serveuse en montrant ses amis du doigt. La serveuse suivit le geste et un grand sourire illumina son visage très maquillé lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Merci, répondit Ivy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux amies entreprirent ensuite de rejoindre les garçons en se faufilant à travers la masse de vampires, sorcières, monstres en tout genre qui se trémoussaient au milieu de la salle.

La serveuse arriva avec leur commande quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un bouton d'attaché en moins à son chemisier.

-Les Whisky-Pur-feu?

Sirius, James et Ivy levèrent la main. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Sirius avant de servir le reste des boissons et repartie en balançant exagérément ses hanches de gauche à droite, sous le regard appréciateurs de certains mâles.

-Et ben mon vieux, en cinq minutes, tu as déjà une touche ! s'exclama James en lui envoyant une bourrade amicale.

-Que veux-tu ? Je suis irrésistible ! Mais je vais quand même attendre d'avoir vu toutes les possibilités avant de choisir.

Et sur ce, Ivy avala son Whisky, cul sec.

Pendant un bon moment, les cinq amis discutèrent de tout et rien. Lily se sentait désolée pour son amie qui semblait enrager de voir Sirius lancer des sourires et autres clins d'œil charmeurs à tout va. Mais elle était elle-même très occupée à discuter avec James qui, pour une fois, n'essayait pas de faire son intéressant, et les problèmes d'Ivy passaient donc au second plan derrière ce petit flirt innocent. Excédée, Ivy se leva en grommelant un vague :

-Je retourne chercher à boire.

Elle réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de la serveuse qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour revenir à leur table.

-Tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers Sirius.

-Parfaitement bien. Le service est… agréable, répondit-il avec un de ses sourires qui les faisaient toutes tomber.

La serveuse repartit avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ivy, tu sais que Remus, Peter et moi ne buvons pas de Whisky, s'exclama Lily en constatant que la serveuse avait apporté cinq Whisky-Pur-Feu.

-Je sais. Ils sont pour moi.

Et avant qu'ils puissent esquisser le moindre geste, elle avait déjà descendu deux verres, sous leurs regards interloqués.

-Ivy, ça va ? demanda Remus, inquiet.

-Très bien, dit-elle avant de boire un troisième verre.

Evidemment cela était un pur mensonge. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté de venir à cette soirée. Elle s'ennuyait ferme pendant que Lily roucoulait et que Sirius draguait tout ce qui passait. C'est bien sûr cela qui l'énervait au plus point. Elle était jalouse, et se trouvait complètement idiote de ressentir ça puisqu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Il ne lui appartenait pas, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble. Ils n'étaient qu'amis. La négation fit tressaillir la jeune fille. Quelques mois plus tôt, cette situation lui convenait à merveille. Sirius était son meilleur ami et il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre once de romance entre eux. Jusqu'à ce soir d'été.

-Il fait un peu chaud non? Je vais me chercher un rafraîchissement.

Elle ignora Lily qui essayait de la retenir et retourna une fois de plus au bar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? questionna Sirius.

Ivy avait l'habitude de boire des boissons fortes. Mais pas autant, en si peu de temps. Il avait l'impression de voir James lorsqu'il venait de se prendre un énième râteau par Lily. Ivy se serait-elle pris un râteau ? Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu en compagnie d'un garçon récemment. Jamais en fait, à part eux quatre bien sûr. Il se sentit drôle à l'idée qu'elle ait pu flasher sur quelqu'un.

Lily soupira. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas raconter à Sirius que leur amie avait quelques sentiments pour lui, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore exactement lesquels, et que le voir agir ainsi la rendait folle.

-Je vais voir si ça va, déclara-t-elle finalement en se levant.

Comme la première fois, la traversée de la piste de danse fût une laborieuse épreuve semée d'hommes un peu trop entreprenants. Elle arriva tout de même saine et sauve au bar. Elle repéra bien vite les cheveux blonds de son amie. Elle s'avança vers elle avant de constater qu'Ivy était en pleine discussion avec un garçon. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux et était plutôt mignon dans le genre fils à papa propre sur lui. « Tout le contraire de Sirius ». Elle hésita un instant à les interrompre lorsqu'elle les vit se lever pour aller danser.

-Je crois qu'on n'a plus de soucis à se faire, déclara la rousse à son retour. Elle danse avec quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de James.

Sirius tourna alors la tête vers la piste et lorsqu'ils les aperçu, un sentiment inconnu le submergea.

-Il est plutôt pas mal, constata James.

-Si on aime ce genre.

Dans la bouche de Sirius, cette remarque sonnait clairement comme une insulte pour ce garçon. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver. Il était beau, certes, mais n'avait aucun charme. Il ressemblait à tous ces mannequins qui posaient en couvertures de magazines. Lisses, fades.

-Lily, ça te dirait de…euh danser ? demanda soudain James en piquant un fard.

-Euh… pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle, rouge pivoine.

A eux deux, ils faisaient un beau couple d'écrevisses, songea Remus en souriant, heureux de voir que pour une fois, Lily répondait par l'affirmative à la demande de son ami. En revanche, il se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Sirius qui semblait tout renfrogné et qui était toujours seul, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés quasiment une heure auparavant.

-Dis-moi Patmol, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de jolie fille pour te tenir compagnie ?

Cette question sembla tirer Sirius de ses pensées. Il se reprit et déclara qu'il partait en chasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il apparut au milieu de la piste, en compagnie d'une plantureuse brune.

Une fois de plus, Remus et Peter se retrouvaient seuls à table. Cela ne dérangeait pas le premier qui détestait danser et était bien trop timide pour aller aborder une fille. Quant au second, il était occupé à lécher méticuleusement le sel des cacahuètes qu'il venait de finir, qui collait sur ses doigts.

-C 'est ta petite amie ? demanda sa cavalière à Sirius.

-Euh… Non…

-Alors tu devrais peut-être danser avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi, lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant, vexée.

Elle avait été flattée et heureuse qu'un si beau garçon l'invite à danser, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il n'était pas très concentré et que son regard se perdait constamment derrière elle. En direction d'une autre fille blonde, plutôt jolie, elle devait l'admettre.

-Sirius Black se fait larguer au milieu de la piste de danse. C'est à marquer dans les annales ! s'esclaffa Remus lorsque son ami revint s'asseoir avec eux.

Sirius préféra garder le silence et fit signe à la serveuse de lui apporter un autre verre.

-Décidement, c'est la mode ce soir de descendre verre sur verre ? demanda Lily lorsqu'elle réapparut à la table, constatant que Sirius venait à son tour d'avaler un Whisky cul-sec.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé grogna. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard :

-Cette soirée est vraiment naze ! On rentre ?

Sa question sonnait plus comme un ordre, aussi ses amis acquiescèrent-ils finalement.

-Je vais chercher Ivy, on se rejoint dehors.

Il se leva et partit à la recherche de la jolie blonde à travers la masse de danseurs.

L'alcool avait commencé à faire effet depuis quelques temps maintenant, et Ivy se sentait extrêmement légère. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de danser, mais de flotter au milieu de tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Lorsque le rythme de la musique accéléra, elle sentit son cavalier poser ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attirer contre lui. Ils dansaient collés, serrés. Ivy agissait maintenant comme les filles qu'elles méprisaient d'habitude et en d'autres circonstances, elle se serait traitée de pétasse, de pouf, d'allumeuse, de trainée. Or, l'alcool aidant, elle se sentait bien, à l'aise, et le fait de danser avec ce garçon si mignon renforçait cette impression. Elle avait chaud, la tête lui tournait, et elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il se colla contre elle pour l'embrasser. Elle rit. Elle se sentait belle, sexy, désirable, et lui rendit son baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule et se retourna.

-Sirius, s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire. Cette soirée est géniale, je m'amuse comme une peti…

-On rentre, dit-il simplement en lui prenant la main.

Elle se dégagea pour protester. Il n'était pas question qu'elle parte maintenant qu'elle s'amusait et avait trouvé un garçon qui la voyait comme la fille qu'elle était, et non comme un « pote ».

-Maaais ! Je veux rester moi ! Je m'amuse, je m'éclate, avec… Lui là, dit-elle, incapable de se souvenir du prénom de son cavalier. Elle l'enlaça de nouveau pour danser, sous le regard furieux de Sirius. Il la tira par le bras, plus violemment cette fois.

-Ca suffit ! Tu as vu comment tu te comportes ? On dirait une… une…

-Vas-y, dis-le. Une trainée ? cracha-t-elle. Tu as l'air de les apprécier pourtant, lorsqu'elles te suivent dans ton dortoir.

Sirius recula un peu devant cette remarque, mais ne desserra pas prise.

-Mais tu me fais mal ! Laisse-moi ! Je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux.

-Pas lorsque tu as descendus une dizaine de verres de Whisky, le ventre vide.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? T'es pas mon père, t'es pas mon frère, t'es même pas mon copain alors vas te f…

Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche et courut à travers la salle. A peine avait-elle franchit la porte qu'elle se courba et rendit tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité dans la soirée. Lily se précipita vers elle pour lui tenir les cheveux tandis que Remus rentrait chercher un verre d'eau.

-Ca va mieux ma puce ? demanda la rousse à son amie une fois que celle-ci se rincer la bouche.

-Hum, répondit-elle. La tête lui tournait toujours, mais elle ne sentait plus du tout euphorique maintenant. Elle avait seulement envie de filer sous la couette, et de dormir, dormir.

Les dix adolescents rentrèrent au château en silence. Lily, enlaçant Ivy, ouvrait la marche, tandis que Sirius marchait en retrait. Il se sentait furieux. Et triste. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Jamais il n'avait vu son amie dans un tel état. Il ne comprenait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne la comprenait plus vraiment depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Soooo? La suite le plus tôt possible (pas avant une semaine en tout cas!)


	7. Disturbia

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews, les ajouts etc..

Je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre que j'avais commencé il y a looongtemps, et je me dépêche de le poster parce que je pars bientôt, mais je voulais le poster avant ! Il ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je voulais faire au début, mais finalement j'ai bien là où je vais )

Bonne lecture !

A son réveil, Ivy grogna. Elle tenait un mal de tête lancinant, et la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

-Bois ça, lui dit Lily en s'approchant de son lit, une fiole à la main.

La concernée ne posa pas de question et avala le contenu d'une traite.

-Les effets commenceront à se faire ressentir d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Ivy hocha la tête, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau grognement. Elle leva les yeux vers son amie et se sentie soudain pathétique.

-Plus jamais, juré, grommela-t-elle.

Lily sourit et lui demanda si elle voulait l'accompagner prendre le petit déjeuner. A la seule pensée de toute cette nourriture, Ivy sentit la nausée la reprendre et déclina l'offre.

Lily descendit donc dans la grande salle, laissant Ivy seule. La jeune fille savait qu'un bon jogging la remettrait d'aplomb, mais elle devait attendre que la potion fasse effet. Elle se mit en tenue et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris, et un vent puissant agitait les feuilles des arbres. Le dimanche s'annonçait pluvieux.

Lorsque la nausée et les mots de tête eurent disparus, elle descendit du dortoir. En traversant la salle commune, elle pria pour ne pas le croiser. C'était même la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait beau avoir bu plus que de raison, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée. De ce qu'elle avait dit, de son comportement. A elle, à lui. Elle sentit l'énervement la gagner. Elle l'avait détesté sur la piste de danse, lorsqu'il l'avait tiré par le bras, voulant l'obliger à partir alors qu'elle s'amusait vraiment, qu'elle se sentait désirée, belle, féminine. Et elle le détestait toujours pour cela. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou non. « Tu te comportes comme une trainée ». Il n'avait pas non plus le droit de la juger.

Lorsqu'elle déboucha dans la forêt, sa colère était telle qu'elle se mit à courir plus vite que jamais. Bien vite la douleur se fit sentir dans les jambes, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait jugé, mais tout cela était de sa faute, à lui. Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé, puis avait fait comme si de rien n'était, sans donner d'explications, et maintenant il agissait comme s'il avait un droit sur elle. Sirius agissait toujours comme si tout lui était dû et que le monde lui appartenait, mais pas avec elle, pas avec ses amis. Alors s'il ne voulait être que son ami, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ivy avait envie de lui hurler toutes ces choses. Elle poussa un cri de rage mais s'arrêta en se tenant les cotes, le souffle coupé. Elle avait trop forcé. En sport comme dans la vie, elle n'était pas faite pour le sprint. Elle ne savait pas, et ne pouvait pas, foncer sans réfléchir. Elle était une coureuse d'endurance. Elle réfléchissait, prenait son temps pour arriver à son but. Endurance, pas la vitesse. D'ailleurs elle avait agit sans réfléchir la veille, et on voyait bien où cela l'avait menée.

Une fois que son cœur eu quelques peu ralentit et qu'elle eu plus ou moins retrouvé son souffle, elle s'allongea sur un tapis de feuilles mortes. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration encore saccadée. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, et son visage la brûlait, contrastant avec la fraîcheur des fines gouttes de pluie qui s'étaient mises à tomber. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. La nausée était revenue. Finalement la course ne lui avait peut-être pas fait tant de bien que ce qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

Bientôt, un raclement de gorge la tira de sa torpeur. Elle grimaça. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter, mais à moins que la terre décide de se refermer sur elle, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit, à ses pieds, les bras croisés. Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendit pour la relever.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut…

Elle n'était absolument pas préparée, et ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il la regardait dans les yeux, un mince sourire en coin s'était dessiné sur sa bouche. Elle rougit. Elle devait sûrement être affreuse, des mèches de cheveux collant à son visage en sueur, et les joues rougies par l'effort. Elle s'en serait fichue, avant.

-Tu es bien matinale, constata-t-il sur le ton de la discussion.

-Je pensais éviter la pluie.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Qu'elle avait fait exprès de l'éviter, qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins lui parler ? Et lui, qu'attendait-il d'elle ce matin ? Comment étaient-ils censés se comporter ? Devant son silence, il sembla comprendre.

-Tu voulais m'éviter ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas, j'aurais une raison ? répliqua-t-elle froidement en le regard droit dans les yeux.

Il faisait celui qui ne comprenait rien, qui était innocent, et ça la mettait hors d'elle. Il recula comme s'il elle l'avait blessé, en la regardant fixement.

-Tu sais Ivy, tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler, tenta-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas le croire. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il osait lui demander si ça allait ? Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il allait lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement de la veille, pas jouer les amis compréhensifs. Pourquoi était-il si cruel ? Elle sentit les larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux, et elle explosa.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais Sirius hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me maltraite comme ça ? Tu veux te venger de quelque chose ? Parce que j'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à faire ça. Alors arrête s'il te plaît, arrête parce que tu me fais vraiment du mal, et je ne pense pas l'avoir mérité.

Elle passa à côté de lui en courant, pour retourner au château le plus vite possible. Mais il était plus rapide. Il avait toujours été doué pour la vitesse, et il la rattrapa en un rien de temps, lui attrapant le poignet pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à le regarder en face. Elle vit une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard. Il voulait comprendre, qu'elle s'explique. Mais elle en avait déjà trop dit, elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui expliquer de long en large ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête depuis quelques temps. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

-Eclaire-moi Ivy, parce que je ne comprends pas.

Il semblait vraiment sincère, et inquiet aussi. Elle ravala ses larmes et se dégagea de sa poigne.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit Sirius. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que j'ai trop bu hier, je suis désolée de m'être emportée, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Je vais demander à Lily une potion contre la gueule de bois. Rentrons.

Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant. S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis, ne pose pas de questions. Après quelques secondes de silence et de réflexion, il répondit.

-D'accord, rentrons. Je me sens un peu nauséeux aussi.

En arrivant au château, Ivy partit directement dans son dortoir, et Sirius rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Ce qui venait de se passé lui avait coupé l'appétit, mais il ne s'était pas senti capable de faire plus de chemin aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il se remémorait ses paroles en essayant de comprendre. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour la blesser. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire de mal, il l'adorait. Il l'adorait énormément, et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait toujours été dans son intérêt. Comme aller la chercher la veille, alors qu'elle fricotait avec ce gars. Il avait voulu la protéger. Vraiment ? lui demanda sa conscience. N'était-ce pas plutôt par jalousie ? Il n'avait pas supporté de la voir avec ce garçon. Ils s'amusaient, comme lui s'amusait parfois avec des filles, Ivy n'avait pas été en danger. Avait-il agit dans l'intérêt de la jeune fille ou pour lui-même ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle était en colère ?

-Ah Patmol te voilà enfin, l'interpella James alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor.

Il prit place à côté de ses amis.

-Tu as croisé Ivy ? lui demanda Lily.

-Oui, bredouilla-t-il… Elle était euh… Elle est monté ce recoucher elle ne se sent pas bien.

Il sentit le regard de Lily peser sur lui. Elle savait qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment elle va, déclara-t-elle en se levant. A plus tard.

La jeune fille rousse se dépêcha de monter voir son amie. Sirius était très bizarre, elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et avait peur de l'état dans lequel elle allait découvrir Ivy. Sous ses airs de garçon manqué relax et marrant, Ivy était fragile. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, celle-ci était déserte.

-Ivy, tu es là ?

Elle entendit un reniflement derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

-J'arrive, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se passa un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour tenter de cacher les traces de ses larmes, puis sortit affronter Lily la tigresse. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire.

-Ca va ? lui demanda cette dernière.

-Bof, répondit Ivy en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je me sens nauséeuse, je crois qu'aller courir n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Ivy détourna le regard et répondit en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

-Après quelques mètres, j'ai commencé à cracher mes poumons et à avoir envie de vomir.

Lily souffla d'exaspération :

-Je sais que tu mens Ivy. Arrête de vouloir tout garder pour toit, ça ne mènera à rien. J'ai vu Sirius en bas, et il était bizarre.

-J'ai pété un câble !

Lily s'assit en face de son amie et lui prit les mains, l'incitant à continuer.

-Je lui dis d'arrêter de faire du mal, il a fait celui qui ne comprenait pas, et après je lui ai dis que je ne me sentais pas très bien et que j'avais raconté n'importe quoi. On est rentré et maintenant c'est foutu.

-Qu'est-ce qui est foutu ?

-Notre amitié. Déjà que depuis quelques temps c'était bizarre, mais là je ne pourrais plus jamais lui reparler. Il passera son temps à se demander ce que j'ai voulu dire, et moi je vais continuer à le détester pour tout. J'ai tout gâché, se lamenta-t-elle dans les bras de son amie.

Lily lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

-Tu peux encore te rattraper.

-Et comment ? lui demanda Ivy en reniflant.

-Explique-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Je peux pas faire ça Lily. Je préfère encore qu'il me déteste plutôt que de tout lui avouer. Je suis stupide, c'est stupide tout ça. Il va rire de moi.

-Tu préfères perdre son amitié alors ?

-Je la perdrais dans les deux cas.

-C'est toi qui voit…

Lily retourna sur son lit et sortit un devoir qu'elle avait à finir, laissant son amie cogiter. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ivy refusait de dire à Sirius qu'il l'avait blessé. Et ça lui fendait le cœur de penser que leur amitié était peut-être perdue car elle savait à quel point Ivy tenait à Sirius et inversement. Aussi, alors qu'elle terminait un devoir de Potions, elle eut une idée pour sauver son amie.

-Et Ivy !

-Hum, grommela la concernée qui était entrain de s'assoupir.

-On a qu'à dire qu'hier soir quelqu'un a versé quelque chose dans ton verre et que c'est pour ça que tu agis bizarrement ! Je vais descendre leur faire croire que tu es devenue complètement folle, ensuite je t'emmènerai voir l'infirmière et comme ça Sirius pensera que c'est à cause du produit que tu as agis comme ça !

Ivy la regarda quelques minutes sans rien dire.

-Lily… Tu es un génie !

-Je sais, se vanta la rousse en prenant la pose.

-On va dire que ça m'a rendu paranoïaque, et que ce matin je me suis sentie menacée par Sirius ! C'est super ! Je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer ! Merci Lily.

Ivy enlaça son amie, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bon, j'y vais, déclara Lily. Après je reviendrais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Elle s'avança vers la porte et se retourna avant de l'ouvrir :

-Et pousse quelques cris, que ça fasse plus vrai, lui dit-elle en riant.

Ivy s'esclaffa mais obéit.

-Dégage ! Lâche-moi ! Arrête! Tu me fais mal, j'ai peur ! Au secours, au secours !

Lily descendit en riant, Ivy sonnait comme une vraie folle. Avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune, elle se composa un visage paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? demanda Remus.

Tous les visages de la salle étaient tournés vers la préfète.

-Ivy est devenue complètement folle ! J'ai voulu lui donner un truc contre le mal de ventre, et elle croit que je veux l'empoisonner ! Elle est en plein délire. Je me demande si…

-Si ? répétèrent les quatre garçon en même temps.

-Si on ne lui aurait pas versé quelque chose dans son verre hier soir. Ca expliquerait son comportement bizarre.

Sirius semblait septique.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'emmener voir Pomfresh quand même, lui conseilla Remus.

-Si elle m'écoute…

Lily remonta dans sa chambre en courant.

-Viens, dit-elle à Ivy. Mais ai l'air de te débattre. Sirius n'est pas totalement convaincu.

Les deux filles redescendirent en se retenant de rire.

Lily tirait Ivy par le bras, et cette dernière se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, les garçons vinrent au secours de la jeune fille rousse. James et Sirius attrapèrent les bras d'Ivy et la forcèrent à les suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Mme Pomfresh en courant vers eux.

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elles ne pouvaient pas dire à l'infirmière qu'Ivy avait été empoisonnée, mais il ne fallait pas que les garçons comprennent la vérité. Heureusement Ivy compris le problème. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de James et commença à le frapper.

-Vous feriez mieux de partir, leur dit Lily.

Les garçons obéirent, bien que Sirius eu l'air de rester. Aussitôt que la porte se fût refermée, Ivy se calma.

-J'attend une explication mesdemoiselles, s'exclama l'infirmière, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je me sentais un peu nauséeuse, commença Ivy.

-Et les garçons l'ont forcé à venir vous voir… continua Lily.

-Voilà, mais je ne voulais pas, je pense que ça va passer. Mais ils m'ont trainé de force.

-C'est tout.

Elles regardèrent l'infirmière de l'air le plus innocent et angélique qu'elles avaient. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, celle-ci déclara que, puisqu'elle était là, autant lui donner un médicament pour son mal de ventre.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard (les deux filles se baladèrent dans les couloirs pour passer le temps et ne pas avoir l'air d'arriver trop tôt), elles étaient de retour dans la salle commune.

-Déjà ? s'exclama Sirius.

-Elle lui a donné un truc, et en dix minutes Ivy était de nouveau elle-même.

-Oui, confirma cette dernière. Elle m'a gardé un peu pour voir si ça faisait effet, mais me revoilà. Désolée pour cette crise d'hystérie, je crois qu'on m'a fait boire un truc qui m'a rendue un peu… paranoïaque.

-Paranoïaque ? répéta Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

-Ouais, répondit la jeune fille mal à l'aise… D'ailleurs, ce matin, j'ai cru que tu venais pour m'attaquer. C'est pour ça… Désolée.

-C'est bon, tu n'étais pas toi-même. Mais tu m'as fait un peur, souria-t-il.

Ivy se sentit soulagée. Il la croyait. Elle pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tenter de retrouver leur amitié passée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle remercie Lily pour son idée de génie. En attendant, elle entama une bataille explosive contre Sirius. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Verdict ? :D

Bonnes vacances à tous, et à bientôt !


End file.
